videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warplanes: Pocket Pummel
World of Warplanes: Pocket Pummel is a free-to-play MMO flight combat action game and a variant of World of Warplanes aimed at younger players. Gameplay It uses the same kind of gameplay style as the original World of Warplanes, except with its own economic system, in which players can purchase Token Cards and enter the code on the back to acquire Tokens, which can be used to purchase certain aircraft in the game. It features all the planes featured in World of Warplanes, along with new ones, as well as a series of guest vehicles from other media. Along with the Training Mode and Standard Battles, Pocket Pummel also features three new gameplay modes; *'Mission Mode': Take part in a series of objectives with an assigned plane for each one. *'Tournament Mode': An organized tournament where you compete against Pocket Warplanes in one-on-one dogfights for the first two rounds. In the semi-final, you and other competing planes would go head-to-head in a 5-on-5 battle, and in the finals, it would be a free-for-all against the other finalists. *'Franchise Fracas': This is essentially Standard Battles featuring fictional vehicles from other media, such as Star Wars, Tale Spin, Crimson Skies, etc. Setting World of Warplanes: Pocket Pummel takes place in a modern setting where battling with radio-controlled "Pocket Warplanes" are popular with children around the world. You play as a child, who receives his first Pocket Warplane as a birthday present. Not only that, but the appearances of the aircraft have a "super-deformed" kind of a style to keep with the target audience. Pocket Warplane Listings Tier I *Polkiarpov I-5 *Arado Ar 65 *Boeing P-12 *Nakajima Type 91 *Gloster Goldfinch Tier II *Polikarpov I-15 *Polikarpov I-5 ShKAS *Tomashevich Pegasus *Kochyerigin TSh-2 *Arado Ar 68 *Focke-Wulf Fw 56 Stosser *Heinkel He 51 *AGO Ao 192 Kurier *Curtiss F11C *Grumman F2F *Curtiss P-23 *Curtiss XP-21 *Nakajima A4N *Bristol Bulldog *Hawker Demon *Curtiss Hawk III Tier III *Polikarpov I-15bis DM-2 *Polikarpov I-16 (early mod.) *Kochyerigin BSh-1 *Kochyerigin TSh-3 *Arado Ar 80 *Focke-Wulf Fw 159 *Focke-Wulf Fw 57 *Blohm und Voss HA-137 *Brewster F2A-1 Buffalo *Grumman F3F *Curtiss Hawk 75M *Mitsubishi A5M *Mitsubishi Ki-33 *Bristol Type 133 *Blackburn Skua *Supermarine Type 224 Tier IV *Polikarpov I-16 (late mod.) *Polikarpov I-17 *Ilyushin BSh-2 *Kochyerigin Sh (LBSh) *Arado Ar 197 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 *Heinkel He 112 *Messerschmitt Bf 110b *Messerschmitt Bf 110 C-6 *Brewster F2A Buffalo *Curtiss Model 81A-1 *Curtiss P-36 Hawk *Curtiss P-36C Hawk *Grumman XF4F-3 *Mitsubish A6M1 Zero *Bristol Type 146 *Fairey Fantome *Bristol Blenheim F Tier V *Lavochkin LaGG-3 *Curtiss P-40 M105 *Yakovlev Yak-1 *Yakovlev Yak-7 *Ilyushin IL-2 *IL-2 w/ rear gunner *Messerschmitt Bf 109 E Emil *Messerschmitt Me 209 *Focke-Wulf Fw 109 V *Messerschmitt Bf 110 E *Messerschmitt Me 210 *Grumman F4F Wildcat *Bell XFL-1 Airabonita *Curtiss P-40 Warhawk *Bell XP-77 *Chance-Vought XF4U-1 *Lockheed P-38F Lightning *Mitsubishi A6M2 Zero *Miles M.20 *Supermarine Spitfire I *Bristol Beaufighter-F Tier VI *Lavochkin La-5 *Bell P-39Q-15 Airacobra *Yakovlev Yak-1M *Yakovlev Yak-9 *Ilyushin IL-2 two-seater *Messerschmitt Bf 109 F Friedrich *Focke-Wulf Fw 190 A-5 *Supermarine Spitfire V DB 605 *Messerschmitt Me 410 Hornisse *Chance-Vought F4U-1 Corsair *North American P-51A Mustang *Lockheed P-38J Lightning *Grumman XP-50 *Mitsubishi A6M5 Zero *Kawasaki Ki-88 *North American Mustang Mk.I *Supermarine Spitfire V *De Havilland 98 Mosquito Tier VII *Lavochkin La-7 *Yakovlev Yak-3 *Yakovlev Yak-9U *Ilyushin IL-10 *Ilyushin IL-8 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 G Gustav *Focke-Wulf Fw 190 D *Messerschmitt Bf 109 Z Zwilling *Chance-Vought F4U-4 Corsair *North American P-51D Mustang *Grumman F7F Tigercat *Mitsubish A7M Reppu *Supermarine Spitfire IX *De Havilland 103 Hornet Tier VIII *Lavochkin La-9 *Yakovlev Yak-15 *Ilyushin IL-20 *Messerschmitt Me 209 A *Focke-Wulf Ta 152 *Messerschmitt Me 262 Schwable *Goodyear F2G Super Corsair *North American P-51H Mustang *Chance-Vought XF5U-1 "Flying Pancake" *Kyushu J7W1 Shinden *Supermarine Spitfire XIV *Westland P.1056 Tier IX *Lavochkin La-160 *Yakovlev Yak-19 *Ilyushin IL-40 *Messerschmitt P.1092 *Focke-Wulf Ta 183 Huckebein *Messerschmitt Me 262HG II *Vought F6U Pirate *North American FJ-1 Fury *McDonnel F2H Banshee *Kyushu J7W2 Shinden *Supermarine Attacker *Gloster P.228 Tier X *Lavochkin La-15 *Yakovlev Yak-30 *Ilyushin IL-40P *Focke-Wulf Fw 252 *Messerschmitt P.1101 *Messerschmitt Me 262HG III *North American F-86A Sabre *Chance-Vought F7U Cutlass *Lockheed XF-90 *Kyushu J7W3 Shinden *Supermarine Swift *Gloster Javelin New Planes *Vultee XP-54 "Swoose Goose" *Curtiss-Wright XP-55 "Ascender" *McDonnel XP-67 "Moonbat" *Ambrosini SAI.207 *Ansaldo/FIAT A.120 *Breda Ba.27 *Dornier Do 335 Pfeil *Kawasaki Ki-108 *Petlyakov Pe-3 *Macchi C.200 *Macchi C.202 *Macchi C.205 *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-1 *Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-3 *Heinkel He 219 Uhu *Fokker G.I *IMAM Ro.57 *Lippisch P-13A *Lippisch P-13B *Heinkel P.1078B *Heinkel P.1079A *Heinkel P.1080 *Henschell HS-P75 *Blohm & Voss BPV.192.01 *Horten Ho-229 V.7 *Lockheed L-133 *Grokhovsky G-38 Light Cruiser This listing is not complete yet! Guest Vehicles NOTE: These vehicles are usable only in Franchise Fracas Mode! *F. Blacker (194x series, Capcom) *CT-37 "Pirate Fighter" (Tale Spin, Disney) *CT-37 Triplane "Tri-Wing Terror" (Tale Spin, Disney) *Z-01 Zeppelin (Steel Empire, Hot-B) *Striker (Steel Empire, Hot-B) *Turbo Kat (Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron, Hanna-Barbera) *Hughes P21-J Devastator (Crimson Skies, Microsoft Game Studios) *Incom T-65 X-Wing (Star Wars franchise, LucasFilm/Disney) *Seinar Fleet Systems TIE Fighter (Star Wars franchise, LucasFilm/Disney) *Colonial Viper (Battlestar Galactica franchise, Glen A. Larson) *Savoia S.21 Fulgore (Porco Rosso, Studio Ghibli) *Mikoyan MiG-31 Firefox (Firefox novels, Craig Thomas) *Manta Fighter (Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow, Kerry Conran) Listing not complete Category:PC Games Category:Under Construction